200 Years For This One Moment
by bored-now0809
Summary: Angelus never got a soul and turned Buffy in 1910. This is a Buffy POV about the first 200 years of her unlife. No graphic descriptions of blood or violence but it is alluded to.


200 Years All For This Moment  
  
Summary: Buffy POV. Buffy is turned in 1910 by Angelus after Darla leaves him to go back to the Master. Her thoughts on the first 200 of her unlife and some of the vampires that she shares it with.  
  
I look over at him and sigh. He glances up at me and for once, I can't read the look that is in his eye. We've known each other for over 200 years but still; this was a first. This changed everything between us. Especially since we hated each other so much at the beginning.  
  
I was turned in 1910 and my sire Angelus became my lover and my guide to my new life. There was blood and torture, mayhem and gore. It was violent. It was chaos. It was fabulous. I can still feel the borrowed blood pounding in my veins at the mere thought of all the damage we caused.  
Then there was him. Spike, or William when he pissed me off. He was William all the time for about sixty years. When he first saw me he snorted and said 'What's this then? A bloody Darla replacement?' And that was that. He hated me because Drusilla did and I hated him because he was so blind when it came to that insane cow. So weak. That, and he irritated the hell out of me.  
We would fight and squabble and argue about everything. Angelus used to get angry with that and would torture me for hours. Back then he used to make it hurt so good. Dru would go on and on about the damn stars and that whacked out doll and how I was taking her knight away from her. Tiresome whore. I'm glad that she's dust now.  
But there were times even in those early days that we got along. Well, it was of a truce and it was only when they were together. I always felt my spirits drop, but Spike was miserable. I mean I cared for Angelus and all and craved his attention, but I never loved him. He was too much of a sadistic bastard to love like that. But Spike loved that faithless bitch. And she would always run to her "Daddy". And gah! Even I think it was a bit sick how she always called him that. Now and again it's just good fun, but all the time? Wait, I'm getting off-track.  
Our truces. He would teach me how to fight better. He told me once, (told me, bragged about, whatever) about how killed that uptight Slayer girl in China. How her blood was sweet and strong and the best he'd ever had. Of course the bastard had beaten me to that Slayer in New York in 1977, but I got that rowdy one who went by Faith a couple decades later. As I licked the blood from my fingers I could tell by his smirk that he was proud of me. That was when we really became friends.  
  
It wasn't that bad for either of us when they would go off together. We had our fun going hunting and stirring up trouble. Angelus got mad when were all attacked in Prague by that mob. But it was just so funny. They chased us and then we turned and killed them all. I can still their surprised faces when they realized that we were actually going to fight them and not just run like dogs. Stupid humans.  
But after about forty years of living our unlives like that, Angelus started to get jealous. He said that Spike and I were getting too close. I told him that he was crazy. Paranoid. Boy, did I pay for that comment. He said it was time to go back to the fold and live with the others of our line. That's when we met the Master. And Darla.  
  
I missed wandering the world and the Master's town was just that: his town. And we all towed the party line. There was much more ritual and structure than floating from place to place and stirring up mayhem. I hated it and so did Spike. I mean Sunnydale did have its upside. Hellmouth and all with it's own band of do-gooders to torment and hunt. But still. The Master had to have his claws in everything.  
And then there was Darla. When I met her I realized that Spike's original assessment that I was a Darla replacement was correct. That hurt. One hundred thirty years with someone and I was just a substitute for someone else. Well, Angelus went back to Darla once we were there and that was fine with me. He never let me torture him. Not even a little playing around with the holy water.  
The weird thing was though the longer we stayed there the further apart Spike and I became from the most of the family. We would go hunting together and he didn't talk about Drusilla at all. That was weird for him. I asked him about her one day and he just shrugged. I was beginning to think he was sick, but he viciously ripped out the throat of the kid we had been chasing just like he always did.  
  
Then I figured out what was wrong. Drusilla was getting it on with the Anointed One. And it was at that moment I found out that vampires could still puke. No wonder Spike moved out of their room to the opposite side of the lair. I think it was then that he realized that he and Drusilla were never really in love; it was just the blood bond between them.  
But how I found out about Dru was the worst part. Luke and some of the others were laughing about him for losing Dru to the Anointed One. So of course Luke and I got into a fight.  
I was so close to kicking his cro magnum ass but he pulled this move and I swear that he was about to stake me but one of the newer vamps, Willow I think, did something and I was back on top. She joined in and then we had some fun. That girl really knew her way around a torture victim.  
  
Willow and her mate Xander would join us on our hunts some times. The decades we spent instilling fear into the hearts of the populace just the four of us were a thing of beauty. Willow had in with the Master so he gave us more freedom. I think if I had gotten pelvic with old bat face too, we could have done whatever we wanted. At least that's what Xander said. But ewww. Fruit punch mouth. We barely saw Angelus and Darla during our time spent hunting with Willow and Xander. But both of us thought that was a good thing.  
  
It was sad how it ended really. One night we came back from a great hunt, just the two of us, and the lair was in chaos. The Annoying One was trying to off the Master and take control of the town. It was split about fifty/fifty really, but most of the vamps we knew were fighting for the Master. Except Drusilla.  
Well, Willow and Xan managed to corner the crazy one and dusted her. But it wasn't long after that the battle was over. The Master was dust with only his bones remaining. I wanted to howl in frustration. Spike did.  
The annoying one drove stakes Willow and Xan's hands and feet like he was crucifying them and left them for the dawn. I didn't see them turn to dust, but we were close enough to hear their screams. It was horrible.  
Darla the stupid slut begged the Anointed One's forgiveness and he did what any good leader would have done in his place. He decapitated her. I have to admit that in my grief and fiery anger I did feel quite a bit of glee in that moment. Angelus was immediately hauled off to the dungeon to be "reprogrammed". Probably the only regret I have in all my 200 years is not being able to see some of his torture. Ah well.  
Spike and I knew what was coming. Somehow, we managed to get out of the lair and into a new shelter before the sun came up and to kill the guards that followed us into the cave after us the sun and then us took care of the rest. We debated going back for Willow and Xander but then we heard their death yells we knew what we had to go back for. Vengeance.  
  
It took awhile to figure out what we were going to do, because even though we were much older than the Annoying One, he had more power. Spike wanted to make a bunch of minions and launch a full assault. While the idea was appealing, I knew we would never win that way and I managed to talk him out of it. Instead we had the lair magically sealed and fire bombed the hell out of it.  
It was wonderful watching the lair burn to the ground and we knew that none of those bastards escaped. I would have to say that the highlight was when the Annoying One himself ran from the warehouse covered in flames and jumped into a pool of water. Too bad he didn't know that it was holy water.  
  
The next few years we spent traveling together were amazing. The bloodlust and violence were so overpowering it was almost like I was a fledgling again. He never stopped surprising me and bringing me to new depths to my unlife. It was almost magical. But after tonight will it ever go back to that again?  
  
We went hunting for her together. The Slayer. When we found her I wanted to laugh. She was quiet and demure and crying over her Watcher's unconscious form. How pathetic. The fight was almost too easy and we drained her together, his third and my second. It was probably the single most beautiful memory of my unlife. But then it was like the blood possessed us. We picked up the Watcher as a snack for later and went back to our hideout and chained him up just like we'd done a thousand times before. But tonight was different.  
It felt like something was squirming around inside of me trying to burst out through my heart. He looked at me with an intensity I had never seen before and I knew the look I was giving him was a reflection of his own. Then it happened.  
We made love. Sure, we had fucked before over the past 200 years, but this. This was different. There was tenderness and compassion like I've never felt before, alive or dead. I wanted to cry it was so beautiful. He's still looking at me and the only sound in the room is the steady thump-thump of the Watcher's heartbeat.  
"I love you." He finally says and I realize.  
"I know." I answer with a hint of awe in my voice. A beat goes by and he lowers his gaze. I grab his hand snuggle up to his silent chest, feeling an unquenchable urge to be as close to him as possible. "I love you too."  
And he's no more surprised than I am. I thought that it was impossible and that Spike was just kidding himself to think that vampires were even capable of that kind of love. But at this moment I know.I'm in love with Spike. I shift in his embrace so I can see him clearly and smile my evil smile.  
"Do you want to use the thumbscrews or show the Watcher how it feels to be staked?" He returns my smile with his smirk and rolls me onto my back.  
"Let's give the bloke a show first, pet. After all, tonight's his last night alive." We hear the Watcher gasp. Stupid human. As if we didn't know that he was awake. I giggle and pull Spike down so he's pressing me firmly into the bed. We vamp out and grin at each other behind our fangs. The Watcher's heart beats even faster.  
"As long as it's a long show, baby. I don't want him to feel.cheated." He throws back his head and laughs. As we kiss each other with an intense passion I realize that nothing will be the same again. It'll be even better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well another short one. I was originally planning on writing a long version of this but I didn't want to get caught up since I have a couple of other things started that I've already posted and are incomplete. Speaking of which.  
  
I have the outlines complete for "Tabula Rasa extended" so I will DEFINITELY have that done by the end of the year. I haven't really started "Of Vampires and Men" yet (the third and final part of my trilogy that started with "Turned"). I am still working on the direction I want to take with that one. Anyway, please review! I really appreciate all your feedback and it helps me to write things faster!!! 


End file.
